


Handcrafted

by Thorinsmut



Series: Country Folk Make Do [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Erectile Dysfunction, F/M, Marnie deserves better, Mayor Lewis is kind of a dick to Marnie, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pegging, Safer Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, abuse of the snow yam, but still not great ones, but that's canon baybee, everyone in the valley is bi no exceptions, homemade lube, slightly less questionable lube choices?, that has absolutely no bearing on the sex, the closing of joja-mart poses some problems, the only fic I've ever posted that I find Morally Repugnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: "Oh, Lewis," Marnie sighed. She was soft everywhere, but very strong, and he could feel that strength when she squeezed him tighter. "Why can't we have this all the time?""Shh, you know we can't," he hushed softly, kissing the side of her neck and then her cheek and finally her lips, gentle and slow. "Let's just enjoy this evening."





	Handcrafted

**Author's Note:**

> So, historically, grated yamaimo (a type of yam, mostly used as food) has also been used as lube! Of course I needed to use it in Stardew Valley. Thus was this perversion of the innocent Snow Yam born.
> 
> Sources:  
> https://www.alternet.org/sex-amp-relationships/ancient-sex-lubrication ← seems to have gone down. You can find it on the wayback machine.  
> https://therooster.com/blog/7-unexpected-new-lubes-masturbate-tonight ← seems to have similar information.  
> https://www.japantimes.co.jp/life/2016/07/15/food/yamaimo-japans-slimy-mountain-yam/ ← a totally sfw link about preparing yamaimo as food.
> 
> Please don't try this one at home either, kids.

Lewis came in to Marnie's house through the back window, as usual. Shane and Jas were gone for the night. Penny had arranged an educational 'camp out' in the newly restored Community Center for all the school children. Shane had gone as Jas's guardian, leaving Marnie free for the night. Lewis still came in through the window, though. Wouldn't do to be seen. Leah lived right there, Xander was always running back and forth between Valley Farm and Pelican Town, and anyone from town could have been wandering down to the river or taking a walk out to the woods.

So, the window it was.

Marnie met him with a smile and a hug. Lewis let himself sink into it, nuzzling her thick brown hair. Marnie smelled faintly like the sweet pea flowers she used to scent her homemade soap, but also sun and sweat and a hint of barnyard from working her farm. It wasn't a _good_ smell, Lewis knew that much, but the smell of 'working farmer' bypassed his brain to tap directly into his libido. He'd developed a _type_ at some point in all those years of sneaking out to see Joseph on Valley Farm.

Not that Marnie had anything in common with Joseph, other than the choice of occupation. It wasn't fair to compare.

"Oh, Lewis," Marnie sighed. She was soft everywhere, but very strong, and he could feel that strength when she squeezed him tighter. "Why can't we have this all the time?"

"Shh, you know we can't," he hushed softly, kissing the side of her neck and then her cheek and finally her lips, gentle and slow. "Let's just enjoy this evening."

Marnie bottom lip trembled a bit, the edges of her mouth turning down, before she shook it off with a smile. "Of course, yes. Let's." She stepped back, taking his hand. "I made us dessert."

That was one of the lovely things about seeing Marnie. She was a connoisseur of little pleasures, and eager to share them. Good food, good drink, good company, and good sex—she was the whole package. She'd made crepes with eggs and milk from her own animals, and filled them with rich whipped cream and juicy blueberries. It was sweet and messy to finger-feed each other bites, cuddled up close around the kitchen table. Lewis was happy to share it with Marnie, along with teasing little touches and looks as she shared stories about her beloved farm animals.

"Now..." Marnie started, but trailed off as she wiped a bit of stray cream off Lewis' bottom lip and he painstakingly licked it off her finger. Her round cheeks were very pink. "Now, have you managed to get any lube?"

The community was thriving since the Joja-mart closed, but there _were_ some things the big impersonal store had been good for. Pierre didn't stock sexual lubricants, and while he was always happy to take special orders, it really wasn't something Lewis could ask for. His sex life was no one's business but his own, and it certainly wouldn't do for the Mayor to be the object of speculation. Tawdry gossip would only erode confidence in his leadership. No. He was left high and dry (in several senses of the word) with no convenient and _discreet_ way left to obtain lube in Pelican Town.

"No. I've been so busy with the town," Lewis apologized. "And of course you've been busy with the farm..." he waited for Marnie's rueful nod before he continued, taking her hand to squeeze. "I suppose if all else fails there's always the old standby of oil?"

Now it was Lewis' face that was warm, as his mind unhelpfully flashed to the little bottle of fragrant truffle oil in his bedside drawer.

Marnie turned her face away, covering her mouth with her hand to partially conceal her smile. "Oh no. That's much more than I need to know about what you and Old Joe got up to, back in the day." She hurried on before Lewis could protest (once again) that he had never officially been in a relationship with Joseph. Not that the argument held much water with her. "Oil is _not_ condom safe. But don't you worry, I've got an alternative."

She squeezed his hand and left the table to root around in the fridge. "I hadn't saved any, but I wandered over to Valley Farm to ask and Xander, and they had a handful in cold storage. Here we go." Marnie turned around to show him a gleaming snow yam.

"Snow yam?" Lewis knew they were edible, but other than a vague childhood recollection of disliking it, he knew nothing about them.

"It's a little old-fashioned, but it works a treat." Marnie dug around in a few drawers and cabinets, and came up with a very fine sharkskin grater, a cheesecloth, and a bowl. She set the bowl on the table, draped the cheesecloth over it, and with brisk motions began grating the yam into it. "I've used it a time or two, by myself. It should do."

Lewis watched, bemused, as the firm root transformed into a slimy, bubbly puddle in the bottom of the lined bowl. He hugged Marnie from behind, sneaking a hand into the bowl to feel. It was cold and extraordinarily slippery and smooth, surprisingly similar to the wetness Marnie produced naturally. It tasted nothing like it when he licked his fingers, being blandly tasteless.

Marnie hummed happily, wiggling her bottom against him. "My grandma taught me this," she mused. "She was such a practical old farmer, never shy about the realities of life. I don't think sex talk embarrassed her even once her whole life. She said not to use snow yam for slick unless I was _trying_ to conceive."

"Somehow, I don't think we've got to worry about that," Lewis murmured. Marnie giggled, but that might have been due to the fact that he was nibbling on her neck, and his hands had made it to her full breasts. Her nipples tightened beneath his palms, only very faintly felt through her shirt and bra, but she shivered through when he teased at them.

Marnie turned her face to kiss him, clumsy from the corner of her mouth, but sweet. "All right, enough." She discarded the top of the snow yam and the grater, and pulled out of his arms. Marnie gathered in the corners of the cheesecloth and with a few muscular twists, wrung the slimy lube out into the bowl minus any solid bits. She grinned at him. "To the bedroom!"

Lewis led, and chuckled when she smacked his ass along the way. He couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough, once the door was safely closed behind them. Marnie set the bowl beside the bed and followed suit, until she was in nothing but a lace-lined bra and panties.

"Shall we get to it?" Lewis asked, warm and eager.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe you could, um, earn it? On your knees?" Being commanding in the bedroom didn't come naturally to Marnie, but she did try now and then, for him. It was very sweet of her, and Lewis melted.

"Of course," he agreed. He kissed her mouth, and the exposed curves of her breasts, before he lowered himself stiffly to his knees in front of her. He rubbed his face against her soft thighs, breathing in her familiar scent, before he tugged her cute pink panties down.

Marnie kicked the panties aside and took a solid stance with her hips forward. She was glorious above him in the warm lamplight, but Lewis only took a moment to admire before he nuzzled through the sparse curls between her thighs and set to work with his tongue. Marnie was tart and musky, already slippery-smooth and wet. She moaned, strong hands coming to rest on his head to hold and guide him. Her clit was firm in her delicate folds, and Lewis alternately flicked it with his tongue, kissed, and sucked, until her hands clenched on his head and she ground her orgasm out on his face with breathless gasps and squeaks.

Lewis fell back on his haunches when she was done with him, grinning up at her as he wiped her slick off his face with the back of his arm.

Marnie was flushed and panting, and smiled back with her eyes shining. "Get the... the thing." She gestured toward the treasure box under her bed, and Lewis was quick to grab it and crack it open. Condoms, a sturdy harness made of black nylon, and Marnie's favorite purple dildo. He slotted the dildo into the o-ring of the harness, put a condom on it, sorted out all the various harness straps, and finally held it out for Marnie to step in.

"Aren't you eager," Marnie purred, as he helped get the harness situated. She brushed his hands away and got to work adjusting them to her liking around her hips. "Why don't you hop up and get yourself started?"

Lewis was past the age where he could quickly or easily 'hop up' from his knees, but he got himself upright and went for the lube. It was only as he reached for the bowl that he realized it was sitting on top of a neatly folded towel. Good dependable Marnie, always thinking ahead. He spread the towel out to catch any drips that might dirty her bedspread, and lay on his back, legs spread. The lube wasn't fridge-cold, anymore, but still chilly against his ass as he began fingering it into himself.

Marnie's purple dildo wasn't so big he needed much prep, really, but he wasn't complaining about it. He pushed two fingers into himself and rubbed his soft cock with his other hand as he went. He was more than eager for the main event.

Marnie knee-walked onto the bed between his legs, eyes shining, and slicked the dildo up with a bit more of the lube. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded, slipping his hand free and wiping it off on the towel, and Marnie hooked his legs over her shoulders and bent him in half as she guided the dildo into him.

Lewis moaned, hips rising to meet her. This part, he loved. Not just the feel of being filled and fucked, but getting to feel how _strong_ she was. Marnie might not be naturally commanding, but she could move him around however she liked, and that was nearly as good. She knew just how he liked it, and fucked him in slow firm thrusts that hit just right. Lewis was gasping for each breath as she bore down on him. Marnie bit her bottom lip, thick hair in a tousled halo, her warm brown eyes on nothing but him. Lewis wrapped one arm around her neck, holding her close, other hand squeezed between them to work his cock.

It felt like it could last forever, a perfect moment of endless pleasure with sweat slicking their bodies and his ass throbbing with the slow-burning ache of being fucked. Marnie's silicone cock could stand tall until the end of time, but Lewis' flesh was weak. His orgasm built up, filled him to the teeth, and overflowed through his whole body. He cried a short sound before he cut himself off—even if there was no one else home to hear them.

Marnie held him through it, hips stilling, and then gently eased the dildo out of him. Lewis couldn't help the face he made as his ass protested, clenching sorely on nothing.

"All right?" Marnie asked.

"The lube could have lasted longer," Lewis said. He set to wiping himself clean with a corner of the towel. The snow yam lube was half-dried and a bit sticky, but it seemed to be wiping up all right.

"I'm sorry!" Marnie discarded the used condom and undid the buckles of her harness. "I should have thought of that. We had a little bit left, and it's not like it'll keep."

Lewis took her hand, tugging her lightly back toward the bed to cuddle. "My dear, refreshing the lube was the _last_ thing on my mind. It was wonderful." His cock actually gotten to half-mast by the end—about the hardest as he could expect to get, anymore. How Jacob had kept it up so well all those years, he had no idea.

Marnie joined him in the bed, tugging the blankets over them so they could be perfectly cozy. There was nothing quite like cuddling Marnie. She finally took her pretty bra off and everything was warm skin and soft touches between them. Fucking Lewis with the strap-on harness always got her going, but couldn't quite get her off, and he was happy to finish the job with his fingers between her legs and her sweet mouth on his.

They were quiet, afterward, petting and touching with no need for words, but when they started yawning Lewis got up to search for his clothes.

Marnie watched him from the bed, soft and golden in the lamplight. "Shane and Jas won't be back until mid-morning... you could stay the night?"

Lewis shook his head gently. "I should be where I can be found, if there's an emergency. Duty never sleeps."

Marnie sighed, hugging the blanket over her chest.

"The job is everything to me," Lewis said, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed to get his shoes on. "You know that."

"...I know." Marnie looked away, mouth downturned.

Lewis touched her cheek, softly. He kissed her forehead, and the tip of her nose, and her mouth one last time when she smiled for him again.

He left the way he'd come: climbing out the back window and creeping away in the night, with no one the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, someone's going to sweep Marnie off her feet and treat her like the queen she is, and it will serve Lewis right when he's alone and lonely.
> 
> Alas, this is just a one-shot about questionable lube choices.


End file.
